User talk:Eric the Grape
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Candace Flynn page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 03:50, April 30, 2010 — -- Eric the Grape (Talk) 22:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' It's OK It's only for 1 day for violating the 3RR rule, which was started at 18:22 my time, so I'll be back there tomorrow. Hopefully that List of Phineas and Ferb episodes page will be the same when I come back tomorrow evening on Wikipeida. They should had looked at that "Splitting the artilce by seasons?" section to know why I was reverting the page to be like that to begin with.Isabella and Lego Liker 02:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Hey Are you from iCarly Wiki? I think I've been looking at a page like this on iCarly Wiki. Funny. Anyway, reply if you want, correct me, or something... PEACE LOVE FERBELLA ~Rachel Re: Wikia Banner If you mean the giant orange banner at the top of the page, the only thing I did to it was the Theme Designer. The user drop-down menu and the tools menu were changed in the section of MediaWiki:Wikia.css called "Header & Footer Menus." Our CSS is pretty well marked and should be fairly easy to follow. By the way, thanks for the inspiration for our new portal image boxes. They work great here. —Topher (talk) 01:46, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Candace Rocks Discussion Cool! When does it take place? Tpffan5196 21:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any ideas. Sorry :(Tpffan5196 02:08, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I was rushing Sorry about that, I was in a rush and making a look around here that I press it by accident without noticing it and putting it back. Patrickau 26 13:29, August 9, 2011 (UTC)